


Adore You

by candiidw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Jisung (NCT), Corruption Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Jisung has a pussy, M/M, Poorly written, Raw Sex, Squirting, Top Lee Jeno, Vaginal Sex, idk why he just does, not really kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiidw/pseuds/candiidw
Summary: Jeno tries to fall asleep after promotions but is stopped by Jisung who has a "problem" that needs fixing and Jeno is more than glad to help.or: jisung gets horny for the first time and Jeno helps him out.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc i love nosung and this tag is dry af why dont people like nosung idk they have great chemistry. Have you guys seen the new live where they were borderline cuddling and holding hands i was sad mane.

The cold air was hitting Jeno perfectly. Promotions were finally over so that meant he could finally sleep in. Everyone was in their rooms doing their own thing. Renjun was on the phone with Sicheng in his own room while Jaemin and Donghyuck played video games in another room. Of course Chenle vanished to his own house when promotions were officially done. The more Jeno thought the more he realized he couldn't remember where Jisung went after dinner, didn't he walk into the bathroom? He shut his eyes and sighed into his pillow, he was probably with Jaemin and Donghyuck by now. Just as he felt himself falling asleep he heard the door open and someone walked in. He didn't care and pulled the blankets over his face, it was probably Hyuck grabbing something again. He only sat up when he felt the bed dip and someone cuddle into his side. 

"What the fuck?" He asked annoyed, shoving the blankets off him and reached for the bedside lamp. He regretted sounding so harsh when he saw a scared Jisung with a tear stained face.

"'M-m sorry hyung..." Jeno mentally cursed at himself for raising his voice. His heart shattered looking at Jisungs puffy eyes; he must have been crying for a while.

"Hey, it's okay Sungie I didn't know it was you...what's wrong?" Jeno ruffled his hair and Jisung whined quietly.

"Er...um...I don't know." Jisungs eyes began tearing up again. "I-I t-trust you a-a lot so I wanted to come to y-you but I feel like you're gonna t-think I'm gross." Jisung was already crying again, his hands covering his face.

But Jeno was lost. Why would he think Jisung was gross? "It's okay, just tell me what's wrong so I can help you fix it. I won't think you're gross Jisung. Why would I?" Jeno pinched his cheek.

"H-hyung..." Jisung shifted himself again, this time he curled up next to Jeno who pulled him close. "M-my tummy burns..." Jisung his face on Jeno's shoulder, more tears falling.

The older cooed. "A tummy ache? It's okay, it happens. Let's go get you something to ease it, yeah?" Jeno wiped the tears from his face and motioned his head towards the door.

Jisung shook his head and straddled one of Jeno's thighs,"n-no Jeno...it's not a tummy ache." Jeno quirked an eyebrow. "...I'm wet down there..." it came out in a barely audible whisper.

Jeno was taken aback, what? Jisung was wet down there? Jisung didn't know about "stuff" like that, how could he be wet? Was he talking to the same Jisung? "You're wet? Did you pee yourself? It's okay sung-"

"No! It's not that...it's slimy and it felt...good when I touched it. I thought you could help me because it won't go away." Jenos mind started racing when Jisung rubbed his wet pussy on his thigh. 'Why is he only wearing panties?'jeno bit his lip.

"You want me to touch you...down there?" Jeno blinked once then twice.

Jisung continued rubbing himself against Jeno, "Mhm, please just this is making me feel better, but i-if I had more..." Jisung brought one of Jenos hands in between his legs. "Whenever I touched it right here-" His middle finger brushed over his clit and jisungs breath hitched. "-it felt so good...please help me." Jisung pouted.

Jeno smirked, little innocent Jisung was begging him to touch him. Was this the best thing to be woken up to? "I'll help you jisungie, come lay down on your back." Jisung obeyed and settled his head into the pillows, they smelled like Jeno's shampoo. The scent brought a source of comfort to the younger. "I'm gonna take these off okay?" Jeno spread Jisung's legs and hooked his fingers underneath the thin layer of lace. His dick twitched at the sight of Jisung's clean, pink pussy. "Oh fuck..." he mumbled. "Can I kiss you?" Jeno's face hovered over Jisung's scared one.

"Uh huh, please." Jisung moved his face closer until their lips touched. Jeno started to kiss him hungrily. He could tell he was Jisung's first kiss, he didn't know what to do with his lips or tongue. The small whines coming from his throat. While Jeno worked his tongue in Jisungs mouth, he began to rub his clit with two fingers slowly. Jisung broke the kiss to whimper. "O-oh J-Jeno that feels-!" He started to get rougher, his fingers making small circles over the muscle. Jeno traced his fingers over his folds before finally slipping a finger into the wet hole. Jisung's eyes widened. "W-wait! That doesn't go in there-!"

Jeno chuckled and rubbed his belly. "No baby it's okay, watch." The pet name just slipped but he couldn't help it. He began to thrust the finger in and out, making a "come here" motion that made Jisung whine loudly. Jeno added a second finger and watched Jisungs cute expressions. He was biting his lips, his cute cheeks were red, his mouth open with the most beautiful sounds coming out. Jeno started getting turned on himself; Jisung looked so pretty underneath him as he clawed at his bare shoulders and moved his hips to meet Jeno's thrusts. 

"Ah! Jen-hyung!" Jisung threaded his hands in Jenos hair when his hot mouth found its way to his neck. He started kissing his jawline and sucking on different spots, leaving small marks. He licked one of the hickeys and ran his hands down Jisung's waist. 

"Is this helping? Do the fingers feel good?" Jeno kissed the shell of his ear.

Jisung reached for Jenos free hand and intertwined their fingers. "Uh huh~I love it so much Jeno don't stop!" Jisung wasn't quiet, he was too far gone. He trashed his head from side to side and moaned loudly. 

They stayed like that for a while, Jeno trying not to cum in his pants. Jisung's pants and moans were filling his ears, he couldn't take it."Wait take t-them out...too much now." Jisung bit his pointer finger. Jeno rubbed his stomach once again before putting out his wet fingers. Jisung sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them up only to see Jeno's obvious erection. It looked so big, he closed his legs shyly. 

"Are you okay now? Did you like it?" Jeno kissed the corner of jisungs mouth. He didn't reply and looked away from Jeno. Jeno frowned, this is what he was afraid of. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry sungie." Jisung looked at Jeno, eyes half lidded.

"I really liked it...but it's just..." he bit his lip. "Y-your thing...it like, got bigger." Jisung looked between Jeno's legs once again. He brushed his knee over the bulge, feeling how unbelievably hard he was. Jeno grabbed Jisungs knee, they couldn't take this further. "Is it supposed to be hard hyung? Whenever we shower together it looks smaller and soft...are you okay?"

Was he supposed to be the one that explains how dicks work? Jeno thought, you're acting like you weren't the one fingering him a few moments ago. "Well when we start feeling all warm like how you were, it gets hard down there and we touch it to make it feel better." How else was he supposed to say it?

He hated that he felt turned on by this, Jisung was so pure and he's the one taking it from him. He never thought he would see him so fucked out. His face was still so red, his head was rested in the pillows and he laid there cutely in his sweatshirt. 

"Does it look different?" Jisung gasped. "I wanna see!" Jisung put his hands on the hem of Jeno's boxers, but he grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together instead.

Is this too far? "You don't have to look at it Jisungie." Jeno laughed lightly.

"But I want to..." Jisung's eyes looked excited, his hands wondering on Jeno's strong thighs.

Whatever, Jeno wants it, he knows Jisung wants it. "Go ahead just-" Jeno cut himself off, he was too in love with the sight of Jisung pulling down his pants. His cock sprung free from the tight boxers, hitting his stomach with a wet slap. Jeno had his lip pulled between his teeth, why did Jisung look so intrigued?

"Yours leaks too?" Jisung poked the slit with the tip of his finger. "Hyung it's so big, it never looks this big. I thought you were done growing?" He inspected the veins on the sides before asking, "Can I touch it?"

Jeno held his breath, Jisung wants it. "Sure baby, do whatever you want." Jeno pet his hair. Jisung took his shaft in his hands, giving it a few squeezes. He traced his fingers along one of the veins all the way up to his tip and rubbed it with is thumb. 

"It feels so weird, it's so hard hyung and look! It stands up!" He gently pulled it towards him and let it hit Jeno's stomach once again. 

Jeno let out a shakey laugh. "Try doing this with your hands." He removed Jisung's hands and replaced them with his own. He began to jerk himself off, he's really teaching the maknae how to give handjobs. Jisung nodded his head and gulped. His fingers curled around his thick cock and began to pump it at a slow pace. Jeno threw his head back and groaned. He could feel Jisung stare at him, his big eyes looking up at him just asking for reassurance. Jeno looked down nodded his head, "So good Jisungie...wanna try something else?"Jisung nodded his head, his hand still stroking his shaft. "Want to put your mouth on it?" Jeno brushed the hair off Jisung's face.

"My mouth? I don't think I can..." Jisung sat on his knees, "But I can try since I want hyung to feel good too." Jisung grabbed the base of his cock with both hands before sinking his hot mouth onto the tip, taking as much as he could. Jeno sighed when the younger pulled away slowly. "Like that? I think that's all I can get."

His stomach was tightening, Jeno was enjoying this way too much. "Yeah, just like that. Move your head like this." Jeno bobbed his head and Jisung giggled, giving the tip kittenish licks before taking his cock in his mouth again. He moaned around the shaft as he tried to take it deeper, but the tears in the corners of his eyes told him not too. Jisung used his hands to stroke what he couldn't take and Jeno's grunts only made him want to go faster. "Shit Jisung..." Jeno set his hand on top of the younger's head. "Good boy." The name made Jisung blush madly as he took Jeno deeper in his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He continued bobbing his head at a faster pace until he gagged loudly and pulled away, his face reddening. 

"I'm sorry hyung." Jisung wiped his eyes. The feeling of embarrassment spread throughout his body making his limbs numb.

Jeno moved the few pieces of hair that stuck to Jisung's red face. "It's okay, don't apologize." Jisung smiled lightly and nuzzled his still hard cock. "You wanna sleep with me? We can go to bed now." Jeno began to move the pillows on his bed so there was more space. He then laid down and pulled Jisung on top of him. He then gave his lips a few pecks that made Jisung smile and blush.

But Jeno could feel Jisung rubbing his wet pussy against his shaft. "I feel funny down there again, can you put your fingers in? Just for a bit?"

Why was this boy so horny? Jeno thought. Maybe his fingers weren't enough. Maybe he should fuck him-

"Please Jeno, my tummy is hurting again." Jeno held his hips tightly so he stopped rubbing himself on his painfully hard cock.

"I can put this in you, it'll feel better than my fingers." Jeno bucked his hips and kissed him again.

He watched how Jisung's eyes widened in panic. "That won't fit hyung...It's too big."

Jeno's hands grabbed his ass before moving him up to wrap his arms around his waist. "It'll fit Jisungie. It'll just feel uncomfortable for a few moments but then it will feel different, you'll like it. We don't have to I don't care, do you want to? I'll only do it if you want it okay?"

Jisung hid his face in Jeno's chest. "I'll try it hyung, just be careful please?" 

He laughed and caressed his cheek, his thumb brushing over his plump lips, "Of course baby...now get up so I can grab something. 

The bottle of lube was half empty when Jeno poured a decent amount on his cock. Jisung was wet,but Jeno wanted to make sure there would be little to no pain. He had his face in the pillows and his ass up so Jeno had a clear view of his pink hole and glistening pussy. Jeno wasn't dumb, he saw how frightened he was . "Like I said baby, we don't have to do this if you don't wanna." Jeno rubbed the small of his back as an attempt to soothe the younger.

"It's okay hyungie, I'm okay I'm just scared it's gonna hurt too much." He chuckled quietly. 

Jeno smiled and rubbed his ass, "It'll be okay I promise. If you want me to stop tell me okay?" He nodded his head and tensed up when he felt Jeno grab his hips and position himself. "Just breathe baby..."

His eyes fluttered shut when Jeno began to roll himself into his twitching pussy. His mouth dropped open and he wailed loudly. Jeno was entering him slowly and Jisung could feel the way he stretched around him. He felt like his pussy would rip open at any given moment. "Hyung p-please don't, please don't...don't move" he snuggled the side of his face into the pillows, closing his eyes to avoid Jeno's glare. "I can feel it stretching...feels so weird." He spread his pussy open the best he could with two fingers, but Jeno was too big in comparison.

"I'm here Jisungie, don't shake too much. It'll feel better." Jeno reached around his quivering hips to play with his swollen clit. "Do you know how amazing you are?" He rubbed his hip gently. "Jisungie, you're so perfect and everyone loves you, and you look so pretty like this for me...why do you want me to help you with this?" Jeno pushed in more, just enough to make Jisung's fists clench and make his face heat up more.

The younger turned his head too the side so Jeno could see his teary eyes. "Because I like you the most hyung." Jisung smiled and wriggled his ass, his cock sinking farther into his wet heat. He bit his lip and Jeno went deeper until Jisung could feel his hips against him. "H-hyung!" He grabbed the hand that was in his clit and squeezed it.

"Want me to take it out?" Jeno looked down and saw how his eyes were glistening and couldn't tear his mind away from how tight he was around him. "I can take it out and we can just sleep. It's okay."

As Jeno began to pull himself out of his wet cunt, Jisung began to whine. "No jeno~please keep it in...I'm okay, I promise." Jisung gave Jeno a smile to reassure him.

"Are you sure?" Maybe he was the one that was too hesitant. He'll adjust, it's his first time its okay, Jeno sighed.

"Yes hyung, you can do it. Just move slowly please." Jeno nodded, patting him on the ass once more before pulling out and flexing his hips gently. Jisung bit the pillow and whimpered. He looked down and watched his cock disappear inside of jisungs velvety walls, it felt amazing. He saw how Jisung's mouth was wide open, his lips curved into a small smile. After a few moments Jeno began to quicken his pace, but only after Jisung said it was okay.

"Jisung, jisungie, fuck!" Jeno grabbed his ass and began to pound into his trembling body. The room was filled with the sound of their skin slapping together and Jisungs loud moans that shocked Jeno. They sounded like something he would hear on his phone, not jisungs small mouth

"Hyung, I love it. I love it! Please, more I-feels so good-so big-" he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the way Jenos cock was pulsing inside him. "T-touch me down there plea-Oh my god Jeno!" Jisung threw his head back and wailed. I found it. Jeno thought.

"Did that feel good? When I hit it right here?" Jeno pinched his nipple before finally rubbing his throbbing clit at a pace Jisung couldn't keep up with. He couldn't even make up the words to tell Jeno how amazing it felt, he could only nod his head and sob. It started to become too much, the fingers on his clit, the cock pounding in his pussy, and Jeno's grunts followed by the never ending compliments. One particular thrust into that spot that made Jisung's mind run wild made his whole body stiffen and jaw drop open. He let out the loudest cry he had that night and saw white.

Jeno looked down and groaned. Jisung was squirting all over his dick, the liquid rushing down his thighs and eventually the bed sheets. "Oh fuck yeah, good boy jisungie, that's my good boy." Jeno pulled out and began to jerk himself off before cumming all over Jisungs sticky back. Jeno grabbed his boxers and wiped the cum off his body. "You did such a good job baby, really good." Jeno gently pushed Jisung down on the other side of the bed so he could catch his breath. Jisung looked upset, like he was going to cry. "What's wrong Jisungie?" 

His bottom lip quivered. "I-I peed on you hyung, 'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" he pressed his thighs together and felt himself shrink, everything was soaked.

"Shh~it's okay it happens. It's not exactly pee-wait I-let's just clean it up okay? Why don't you go wash off in the shower while I change the sheets okay? Don't be upset it's normal." Jisung pecked the side of his mouth before carefully getting up and making his way towards the bathroom. Jeno also walked out of the room to get clean sheets. He opened a cupboard outside the bathroom and chose the white ones on the second shelf. He groaned on his way back to his room, Jaemins light was still on.

When Jisung walked out of the shower Jeno was already laying down, the blankets covering his legs. "Wanna sleep here with me?" Jeno moved himself over so Jisung could lay next to him. The younger nodded his head and crawled underneath the sheets beside Jenos warm body, shutting his eyes. "Get some sleep, you look so tired." Jeno turned off the bedside lamp and pulled Jisung in for one more sloppy kiss. 

//

Jeno woke up after feeling something wet poke at his face and lips. When his eyes opened he saw Jisung kissing different spots on his face. Cute...

"Jisungie? What are you doing?" Jisung looked into Jenos eyes, both of them giggled. 

"I woke up and you were still asleep and I thought kissing you would wake you, and it worked!" Jeno turned on his side, wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He nuzzled his nose in the younger's hair and inhaled his scent; he smelled sweet. 

"Wake me up like that more baby." Jeno kissed his forehead and rubbed the small of his back. Jisung threw his leg over Jeno's waist and grabbed his hand. He's not wearing panties, Jeno smirked. He played with his fingers and looked into his eyes. 

"I like you so much hyung...you're so good to me. I think-"

The door slammed open, Jeno covered Jisung's lower half and sat up. It was just Donghyuck who shrieked dramatically. He looked around and plugged his nose. "Jaemin~! Renjun~! They fucked! I told you I heard something weird last night!" He slammed the door and ran back into Jaemin's room, they could still hear his faint voice rambling in the other room. 

Both of them laid there, Jisung's face red. He hid his face in Jeno's neck and sighed. The older ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "Don't mind him Jisung. Wanna get up or sleep more?" Jisung poked his head up and looked at the clock, it was still early.

"I wanna sleep more, hold me like this?' Jisung grabbed one of his arms so it was around his waist again.

Jeno pulled the covers over their bodies and hugged Jisung close. "Good morning sung..." Jisung giggled and kissed his cheek. "Can you heat up the pork belly in the fridge when we wake up hyung?"

"Yeah I will, just go to sleep, we went to bed late." Jisung nodded his head and closed his eyes right there on Jeno's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to made it to the end so don't leave mean comments you clicked on this fic yourself anyways stream ridin  
> Also follow me on twt @/peachiesungs and lets become moots hehe (im private btw LOL)


End file.
